Part I
Part I of Meme House was originally streamed on the 31st of July, 2019. Due to Joel wasting roughly an hour and a half creating the Bogans and perfecting the design of their house, only half of the stream is allocated to proper gameplay. Plot and Events Bulk Bogan, Dio Brando and Garfield Cat move into an empty house in Oasis Springs, and then proceed to buy stuff so they don't sleep on the floor. After the shopping spree is over, they receive a visit from their neighbors, an old woman and a young man. DIO proceeds to ignore them by Chad-walking inside, grabbing his new Nintendo Switch and then walking back outside. Eventually, the neighbors get fed up with being ignored and leave. DIO and Garfield join each other for a game of Uno, while Bulk takes off his clothes and proceeds to poomp the mooskles completely naked in front of the two, leaving Garfield traumatized and ending their game early. Garfield, the "normal guy" of the household, decides to then look for a job to clear his head after seeing such awful images. Garfield, having found a job as an Assistant Dishwasher, decides to work on his daily task of preparing food by serving Mac and Cheese to his roommates. Things take a turn for the worse as Garfield is such a horrible cook that he ends up starting a fire in his very first attempt at cooking. Bulk and Dio run after him and watch, horrified, as Garfield is engulfed by the flames. Suddenly, during the commotion, Bill Gates enter the house, uninvited and unwanted, and immediately heads for the house's Nintendo GameCube, completely ignoring the fact that there is a giant cat literally burning to death right next to him. A second man enters the house, sits down and starts having a cheerful conversation with Gates about the weather, while Bogan, still naked, bravely runs over to Garfield and puts out the fire with a fire extinguisher he retrieved from his anal cavity. After everyone calmed down, the three friends finally notice the presence of the two unknown individuals. DIO, enraged by the fact that these intruders invaded his home and disrespected his friend Garfield, walks up to the second man, Mortimer Goth, who's watching their television and kills him by jumping 10 feet into the air and stabbing him in the chest with one of his collection knives. While Death is summoned to claim the soul of the house invader, Garfield takes a shower (turning into his alter-ego Jon Arbuckle for the first of many times) and Bill Gates, ignoring the death of Mortimer Goth, his supposed friend like a psycho, sits down and begins to watch sports. DIO sees this and is even more enraged by Gates' actions. He pulls out a chainsaw and saws through Bill Gates' fat guts on the spot, killing Gates instantly while Death is still busy with Mortimer's corpse. DIO's actions in dealing with the two visitors horrifies Bogan, who decides to call the cops to arrest DIO. The cops arrive on the scene and at Bogan's request, immediately arrest DIO for the double murder. One of the policemen fires his gun wildly while the other takes DIO to jail by helicopter. As the remaining cop opens the front door to go outside, Bogan sees something strange outside of the house. A second Bulk Bogan, dressed in a white suit is walking around. Having encountered many of these doppelgangers before in the past, Bulk immediately walks outside, still naked, and puts a bullet through his clone's head, before running back inside to poomp some more. The corpse of "Liquid Bogan" stays outside all day, as many people walk on the sidewalk where it lays, completely ignoring the fact that someone was just murdered in broad daylight. After taking a shower, mopping up the blood left by the murders committed by DIO and posting a selfie on Simstagram, Bulk tries to order a pizza, but the delivery person never arrives. Staying up all night playing Tetris 99, Bogan then decides to sell his precious workout machine so that he and Garfield can afford food. Garfield steals Bogan's PB&J sandwich while he isn't looking, and to return the favor, Bogan steals the frozen food Garfield was microwaving. After Garfield goes to work and Bogan goes to bed, DIO then arrives at the house, having escaped jail by exploding the jail cell and riding a road roller back to the Bogan House, which he proceeds to explode on arrival. He then "mourns" the death of one of the people he killed, before taking a selfie with a gun and the knife he used to kill the man and framing said selfie on the wall. DIO then drinks Gamer Girl Pee and eats Froot Loops for the first time, and loves both of those. As DIO is napping after having his healthy breakfast, one of the cops explodes into the house after him, wearing a casual attire to "blend in". DIO however sees through his trick and slices him up with a machete, killing him, before calmly going back to bed. Death arrives again to claim another Sim, and scolds DIO for killing too many people, before going to watch the news on the Bogans' TV. DIO, sick of people breaking into his house and offended that Death would give him orders, rises up from his bed and kicks Death itself in the balls. Feeling bad for Death, DIO then tries to cheer it up by talking about videogames and making Mac & Cheese for him. While DIO is cooking, Death vanishes. Garfield arrives from work, not aware of the disaster that just happened. As Bogan and Garfield eat Death's Mac & Cheese, DIO discovers the wonders of the internet, as he Trolls teh Forums for the first time, insulting Jotaro Kujo's life in YouTube comments. Bulk starts to feel scared for his life after witnessing DIO murder a police officer, so he decides to join a gang for his own safety. While briefly considering joining the HardWood Gang, he eventually settles in joining The Thotties. He then immediately starts practicing one of the gang's rituals, twerking. Garfield watches on as he is even more traumatized, and slaps Bogan in the face to try and bring some sense into him. Bogan passes out from exhaustion after twerking too much. After taking a nap and rummaging a trash bin for food, Garfield decides to visit the nice old lady living next door, at 4AM. Surprisingly, the old lady is not only awake, but welcomed him in. Garfield, still trying to perfect his cooking skill, proceeds to try and bake her a cake. While the old lady desperately begs him to stop doing inappropriate things in her house, Garfield spots a second Bogan clone walking the streets. Without having any seconds thoughts, Garfield then chokes the man to death, sleeping on a bench right after. After Garfield arrives home, DIO decides that it's his time to visit the neighbors. DIO walks over to Johnny Zest's house, and the first thing he does is try to frame the poor, innocent man for one of his murders. Zest reacts by fist-fighting DIO, and surprisingly coming out on top. A true narcissist, DIO feels his pride hurt, walks out without saying a word and kicks over Johnny's trashcan. DIO throws even more blood at Johnny, who reacts by beating DIO in a fight yet again. DIO can't take any more humiliation from this random person he just met. He then pulls out his phone and calls the cops, who arrive at the scene as DIO raises the trashcan from the ground just to kick it down again. DIO then reports Johnny to the cops, who arrest him on the spot. DIO kicks Johnny's trashcan for the third time. Johnny somehow escapes jail instantly, arriving back at his trailer ready to confront DIO, whose response is to simply report him to the cops and have him arrested again, before running back home while laughing maniacally. DIO's happiness didn't last long though, seeing how as soon as he got home, he found Bulk having a schizophrenic episode. Bogan, completely overtaken by the Thotties mentality, proceeded to bully, threaten and domestically beat the crap out of DIO for no reason. DIO then left the house crying, took a sad nap, came back, took a sad poo, and then decided to repay Bulk's aggression with some of his own. DIO, without even needing to activate his Stand, proceeded to MUDA MUDA MUDA the shit out of Bogan. After the fight was over, both men became sad, went to their respective beds and had a Cranky Wanky. After calming himself down thanks to Post-Nut Clarity, Bogan decided to leave The Thotties behind as the gang's influence was badly affecting his relationship with DIO. DIO attempted to make amends with Bogan after learning that he left his gang, but Bogan's talk about peepees shooting eggs disgusted so much that he decided that they should become enemies instead. Part I ends with Garfield shooting the ghost of Mortimer Goth through the walls. The very last frame shows one of the cops running after Garfield, with the intent of arresting him for murdering a person that is already dead. Character Debuts *Bulk Bogan *Dio Brando *Garfield Cat/Jon Arbuckle *Enyaba Ordonez *Johnny Zest *Bill Gates (Death) *Mortimer Goth (Death) *Grim Reaper *Nick McLaughlin *Nathan Fontenot *Bret Blank (Death) *Liquid Bogan (Death) *Dorian Shafer (Death) Memorable Quotes Trivia *The only person who appears to react to Liquid Bogan's death at all is Johnny Zest, who is seen panicking after Naked Bogan shoots him. This makes Johnny the first person aware of the dangers of the Bogans, and acts as foreshadowing to his later role in the following Parts. *This is the first time Joel tries to order a pizza for his Sims, and the start of a running joke that the pizza delivery service never actually delivers the pizzas. He does, in fact, order a pizza four times, and is ignored each and every time. Category:Parts Category:Season 1